Field of the Invention
This invention relates to blocks for easy construction of a building, and more specifically to a building block with risers extending upward from intermediate the block into a like next vertically adjacent stacked block.
Prior Art
It is known to have blocks suitable for constructing a building. Representative of such building blocks are the following patents.
Disclosed in a patent with patent number JP05079104A issued in Japan is a building block that has a channel on top and bottom. A slat fits in a groove of a first block and extends above the block to receive a bottom channel of a next block stacked on the first block. The slat thus connects the two blocks together.
Disclosed in a patent with patent number JP2002356941A issued in Japan is a building block that has a groove central on all sides of the block.
Disclosed in a patent with patent number JP2007278046A issued in Japan is a building block that comprises two opposed face members with a plurality of opposing grooves on respective inner block sides. A slat fits in each groove between the face members joining the face members. The slats extend from a distance from the bottoms of the face members to above the face members the same distance to be received into similar grooves of a next block stacked thereon. The slats are maintained in position by nails or screws through the face members into the slats.
Disclosed in a patent with U.S. Pat. No. 4,956,958 issued in the United States is a building block that has dihedral projections on an end of tops of opposing face members which mate with dihedral recessions on the opposite end of the bottom of a similar block stacked thereon so stacked blocks overlap. A cross member extends between the opposing face members also with dihedral projections. The top of the face members except for the dihedral projections are slanted or have a dihedral projection parallel with the top that mates with dihedral recessions on its bottom at an opposite end. A second cross member extends between the opposing face members and may also have dihedral projections. All of dihedral projections extend a same distance across the top of the block.
Disclosed in a patent with U.S. Pat. No. 6,665,994B1 (also found in WO03104580A1) issued in the United States is a building block that has opposing face members and a cross member at each end with a third cross member central in the block between the face members. Each cross member has a recess on its top and like projections on its bottom that extend further than the depth of the recess so a first block stacks on a second block leaving a channel between the top of the second block and the bottom of the first block. The central cross member is twice the width of end cross members so blocks overlap with end of the first block stacking on the central cross member of the second block.
Disclosed in a patent with patent number US20100043335A1 is a building block that has opposing face members and a cross member at each end with a third cross member central in the block between the face members. Each cross member has a recess on its top and like projections on its bottom to mate with the top of a next stacked block. The center cross member has twice the width of the end cross members so an end s of next stack blocks mate in abutment with the central cross member.
The object of the present invention is to provide a building block with an open or void center between outer members and risers inward from block ends extending above the top of the outer members and receivable into a center of a similar block stackable thereon as a joining member. It is a further object that the outer members be self aligning as they are mutually stacked.